A Tangled Web
by Ranguvar27
Summary: 'What a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.' The Curse is weakening, and Ruby and Gold discover that their Fairy Tale personas are awakening. Now, lines will be drawn and sides will be chosen.
1. Chapter 1 Calm Before the Storm

A Tangled Web

Chapter One: Calm Before the Storm

Gold sighed in his sleep, pulling Ruby close against his chest and breathing in the apple scent of her shampoo. He murmured under his breath, and then yawned before snuggling down under the blankets, ready to fall into true and deep sleep.

At that moment, a loud wail came from the crib that was placed against the far wall of the bedroom. Gold went still, hoping against hope that Ruby would hear the crying and take care of it. The next thing he felt was an elbow in his ribs. "Tomas, go see what the matter is."

Gold moaned, and Ruby turned and gave him a smile that made him gulp, and he was no stranger to evil grins. "I have dealt with it for the last two nights, now it's your turn." He opened his mouth to protest that she was the mother, but the glare she gave him sealed his mouth shut. He half expected her to growl at him.

"Very well, love. I'll take care of it." He made a show of slowly climbing out of bed, pretending to favor his leg, and Ruby, instead of being sympathetic towards him, growled in annoyance and hit him with her pillow. "You're a very vicious woman, love."

Ruby muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Ass," and Gold chuckled before heading over to the crib. Maggie was sound asleep, but Emmalyn was wide awake, bawling. Gold sighed. She was too young to be teething, and Ruby had fed them both only two hours ago. Perhaps she had colic. "What's the matter, little one?"

He blinked in surprise when Emmalyn immediately stopped howling. She was still sniffling, but her hazel eyes were fixed on her daddy. "Well, that was easy enough." He turned and started to head back to bed when she began howling anew. Gold sighed and turned back around, lifting the bawling child out of the crib. Once again, her crying stopped.

Ruby grinned at him. "I think I know what's wrong. She wanted her Daddy."

Gold beamed, holding Emmalyn close and kissing her cheek. "Is that all? Well, I can certainly give her that." He carried her over to the bed and sat next to Ruby, gently rocking Emmalyn in his arms and humming under his breath. His daughter smiled up at him, and he grinned sappily back. "You know, if the Queen saw this, she'd be most shocked."

Ruby laughed in agreement. "She would, but mostly by the fact that you're such a good father. After all, you are the most feared person around."

"And you're a werewolf."

Ruby shuddered. "Don't remind me. I can't believe that part of me wasn't erased by the curse."

Gold sighed. "Ruby, it's who you are. You are Red Riding Hood, and the Big Bad Wolf, just as I am both Rumplestiltskin and the Beast. Now, granted you don't sprout fur and a tail every full moon, but you are a bit more…animalistic during that time. The beast is still in you, just as the imp is still in me. And with the Curse being weakened, it may be only a matter of time before we're able to unleash our True Selves."

"By we, do you mean just us, or everyone?"

Gold grinned at her. "Everyone, of course. I think David is starting to remember, and now that Kathryn's been found alive by my darling wife, I'll be able to wrap up Mary Margaret's trial neatly and effectively. Then Henry can start in on them."

Ruby sighed. "And Emma?"

"I think the good Sheriff's interaction with Jefferson pushed her towards belief even more. After all, the hat must have worked. Jefferson is nowhere to be found."

"Have you ever been to Wonderland?"

Gold shook his head. "Never had the privilege, but I hear it's a wonderfully mad place. I'd fit right in." He looked down at Emmalyn, who was on the verge of falling asleep. "I suppose I can put you back with your sister now?" Emmalyn gurgled at him, and he smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." He carefully slid out of bed and walked over to the crib, gently placing Emmalyn down and covering her with the fleece blanket. Emmalyn yawned, then snuggled next to Maggie and fell into a deep sleep.

Gold sighed in relief and headed back to bed. Ruby had fallen back to sleep, and he pulled the covers over them both before draping his arm over her and finally falling asleep himself.

Deep within his mind, something stirred. Something impish.

'_**A storm is coming, and soon I'll show my face again. The Imp and his Wolf will awake, and the Final Battle lines will be drawn.'**_

Gold grinned in his sleep as Rumplestiltskin's mad cackling filled his head.

And in the recesses of Ruby's mind, a wolf howled at the moon and tore out the throats of the Queen's soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakenings and Dangers

A Tangled Web

Chapter Two: Awakenings and Dangers

Gold moaned as he climbed out of bed the next morning. His sleep had been fitful, and he could still hear the echoing cackle of Rumple's laugh in his head. He stumbled into the bathroom, splashing water on his face to wake himself up. He brushed his hair back, and then froze in shock at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes were gold. He blinked, and they changed back to their normal light brown. Gold shook his head to clear it, and then saw that his hands had a slight gold sheen to them. He gulped, shuddering. What the hell was going on?

"Tomas? Is everything okay?" Ruby's concerned voice outside the door bought him back to reality, and he shut the water off before exiting the bathroom and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's fine, love. Just feeling my age, that's all. The girls still asleep?"

Ruby nodded, and then kissed him hard. "You are not that old, Tomas. You seemed rather youthful last night, when you bought me to orgasm…how many times was it?"

Gold giggled. "Seven, I believe. I still can feel the scratches on my back." Ruby smirked at him, and he kissed her, and then pulled back, staring at her in surprise. "Ruby…you have brown eyes, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, why?"

"No reason. You…you haven't started wearing color contacts, have you?"

Ruby laughed in disbelief. "No, of course not! Why would you ask such an odd question?"

Gold shook himself. "No reason. I thought I saw something, that's all."

"What?"

Gold hemmed. "Well, for a moment, I…I thought you had wolf's eyes. Amber-colored."

Ruby gaped at him before dashing into the bathroom. She returned minutes later, relief on her face. "Nope, still brown. Tomas, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit hungry. I'll go make some breakfast. Maybe that will help clear my head."

He went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, head swimming. The gold sheen, which had been on the back of his hands earlier, had now crept up to his wrists. He flexed his fingers, and his skin changed back to normal for a brief moment, then the gold came back stronger than ever. He ran his tongue over his teeth, relieved that they were at least still normal human teeth and not the sharp ones he had had as Rumplestiltskin.

He sighed, deciding that it was too early to be worrying about anything. Better to decide what to have for breakfast. He snapped his fingers, trying to think-and the sugar bowl vanished. Gold stood in the middle of the kitchen, eyes and mouth wide open. He would have stood like that until Doomsday if not for Ruby's shout.

"Tomas! Why is the sugar bowl in the crib?"

"Uhh…I…no idea! Maybe Maggie got it. She's got a sweet tooth."

Ruby came into the kitchen and set the bowl back on the counter. "Tomas, Maggie doesn't even have teeth yet, not to mention neither of the girls can walk. Also, I checked on them not ten minutes ago, and there was no sugar bowl in the crib." She stared at him, alert. "And why do you have your hands behind your back?"

Gold gulped, and then bought his hands out from behind his back. "Ruby…I…think Rumple's coming back." Ruby gawped at his hands, which were no longer a human's hands. Instead, they had the gold, slightly reptilian look of the Dark One. "I noticed that my eyes are changing too. The gold is becoming more dominant."

Ruby collapsed onto a stool, eyes wide. "But, how is that possible? I know you remember who you are, but I thought only Regina retained her power."

Gold ran his nails through his hair. "I don't know. I still retained some of my ability to see the future-it's how I knew Emma would become Sheriff-but I never saw this coming."

Ruby thought for a few moments. "Could it be due to the Curse weakening? You created it; did you maybe throw in a few fail safes?"

Gold shook his head. "No, I only made it so I'd remember who I was-and who you were. My powers had been locked away by those blasted fairies by the time the Curse hit." He growled in frustration. "Damn it!"

Ruby came forward, pulling him into a hug. "Tomas, why are you so worried? You were always more powerful than Regina could ever hope to be! If you're regaining your powers that can only be a good thing, right?"

Gold kissed her. "Ruby, you're my wife, and I love you very much, but you can be a very silly and foolish little girl sometimes. Think, love. If Regina finds out that my powers are coming back, what do you think she'll do to you? Or to the girls? What do you think the Queen would do to the children of the Dark One and an alpha werewolf?" Ruby gasped in horror, and Gold nodded, grim faced. "We could be in terrible danger."

Ruby shook her head. "But I'm not changing! I'm still me!"

Gold cocked his head at her. "How did you sleep last night?" Ruby blushed

"Well, I did have this really vivid dream. It was wolfstime, and I….I was….killing soldiers. The Queen's soldiers. And I could see you fighting ogres and laughing. The air seemed to crackle with power, and blood was everywhere-I saw Emma fighting with her mother and father against three ogres, and then I changed back to human, and you were there, and the scent of blood filled my nostrils…it…excitedme…and you took me, right there on the battle field, amidst the screams, and the clash of swords…then Regina was there, and…she had a dagger."

Gold shivered. "What did the dagger look like?"

Ruby chuckled dismally. "It was your dagger. I've seen it before, remember?" Gold nodded, and then indicated for her to continue. "We were resting against a tree, and Regina…she came forward, and then…she…she…plunged the dagger into your back, right up to the hilt. That was when I woke up."

Gold pulled her into his arms, clinging tightly to her as his mind reeled. He did not dare to tell her that he had almost the exact same dream, only his ended with the dagger plunging into his ribs as Ruby screamed in horror and the mad laughter of Regina filled his head.

It had been a very long time since he had ever dreamed so vivid. In point of fact, it had been a very long time since he had dreamed at all.

A loud rumble made him look out the window at the black storm clouds that were slowly gathering in the east, and his spine tingled.

"Storm's coming, Ruby."

And across town in the Sheriff's office, Emma looked out at the black sky and felt a cold shudder run through her. 'A change is coming.'

She poured herself some coffee and sat down, running her hand across her face. She had had the strangest, most vivid dream the night before-Gold was in it, but he looked different, almost reptilian. Ruby too-she had sharp, blood covered teeth and amber eyes. She had been in a field, fighting monsters, and David and Mary Margaret had been next to her. Then, Regina appeared, a strange dagger in her hands, and plunged it into Gold's back. Ruby screamed, then threw herself at Regina, howling in rage and grief-and that was when Emma woke up.

The last thing she had recalled was that, in the dream, she had called Mary Margaret 'Mom.'

She sighed. This town was really starting to get to her.


	3. Chapter 3 Recruitment and Surprises

A Tangled Web

Chapter Three: Recruitment and Surprises.

_A/N_: _I_ _apologize for the_ _wildly fluctuating length of the chapters. This one is proving tough to write, since I knew I was going to bring Belle into it at some point_.

By the time Gold arrived at his shop, the gold sheen had crept up to his elbows, his nails were as sharp as they had been before the Curse, and he could feel his teeth starting to change as well. For the first time, he found himself glad of the dim lighting in the pawn shop. He wasn't quite ready for certain people to see him in his current form.

The sound of the bell ringing made him look up from his books. "Ahh, Sheriff. To what do I owe a visit at this time of the day?"

Emma glared at him, and he frowned to himself at the black shadows under her eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Gold. I'm mainly here to make sure you have Mary Margaret's best interests in mind."

Gold nodded. "Oh, of course I do, dearie. After all, since Kathryn is actually alive, there's no murder charge, is there?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Yeah…are you okay?" Gold frowned at her in slight confusion, and she sighed. "It's just that your voice sounds different."

Gold's eyes widened in surprise. "Does it?" He heard it that time-his normal Scots brogue was being replaced by the high pitched, insane voice he had had as Rumplestiltskin. He took a breath, and with an effort, spoke in his 'Gold' voice. "It's nothing for you to be worried about, Sheriff. I merely have a slight cold."

"Does this cold also turn your skin gold?"

Gold cursed to himself. He had taken his gloves off in the shop, not expecting that Emma would notice in the dim light. "I suppose that wasn't a very good argument, was it?" Emma laughed and shook her head, and Gold sighed, running his nails through his hair. "Emma, did you dream last night?"

Emma gave him an odd look. "That's kind of a personal question, don't you think?"

Gold rolled his eyes. "Just answer me."

"Yeah, I did. It was really vivid, too. The most vivid dream I've ever had."

Gold laughed humorlessly. "Let me guess, you were on a battlefield, with Mary Margaret and David, right?"

Emma gawped at him in shock. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Because both Ruby and I had the exact same dream. Your dream, did it end with me being stabbed?" Emma nodded, still shocked, and Gold grimaced. "So did ours."

"How the hell are we having the same dream all of a sudden?"

Gold chuckled, waving his finger back and forth. "Oh no dearie, the question you should be asking yourself is why we're dreaming at all. That was part of the Curse-nobody could dream, because if you can dream, there's the possibility of finding a happy ending in dreams. But now that the Curse is weakening, everyone is going to start dreaming again."

Emma frowned. "Including Regina?"

Gold laughed. "Regina hasn't ever dreamed. She won't allow herself the luxury of hope. But she will know that something is going on, I promise. Which is why I think it may soon be time for me to cash in that favor you owe me."

Emma nodded. "I think it may be too. I came here for another reason. A few weeks ago, I received an anonymous tip about a secret mental facility under the hospital. I checked it out, and there were about fifteen patients there. Most of them seem to be fine, except for this one young woman that seems to have received the brunt of Regina's fury."

Gold felt himself shaking. "Do you have a picture of this young woman?" Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph, spreading it out onto the counter. Gold gawped at the photo for so long that Emma became concerned.

"Gold, is everything alright?" She shivered when he looked up at her, his eyes cold.

"Sheriff, I do not appreciate being tricked. Now, would you be so good as to show me the real photo?"

"That is the real photo. I took it myself. Why, do you know that girl?"

Gold couldn't answer for a moment, but finally found his voice. "I…did, a long time ago."

"Who is she?"

Gold looked at Emma, a sad smile on his face. "Belle. That's Belle."


	4. Chapter 4 Past Meets Present

A Tangled Web

Chapter Four: Past Meets Present

_**A/N: There is a small amount of Rumbelle in this chapter. **_

Gold felt his stomach crawling with anticipation, fear, and a small amount of excitement as Emma led him into the Sheriff's office where she was keeping Belle. It had been so long since he had seen her, and while his heart belonged to Ruby, and always would, there was still a small part of him that had never fully stopped loving Belle. He only hoped that she would be at least willing to forgive him for sending her away all those years ago.

He stopped dead in the door as he beheld her for the first time in so long. She was sitting on the couch, her knees drawn up under her and her dark hair obscuring her face. Emma had found her a tee shirt and pair of dark pants to wear, and Gold couldn't help but notice how scrawny she was, and how she seemed to start at every sound that she could hear. The contrast to the bright, vibrant young woman that he had known and loved was heartbreaking, and he found himself hating Regina even more. She deserved worse than death.

Emma smiled. "I'll leave you alone. Good luck, Gold." Gold stared after her in wide eyed shock as she left him alone. After a few moments of terror, he slowly walked into the office.

Belle had heard the Sheriff-she thought her name was Emma, but she couldn't be sure-conversing with another person. The other person had a strange accent, and she could almost swear she had heard the voice before, but she couldn't quite remember where. It was very annoying. She was trying to make her traumatized brain remember, when she heard a soft voice. "Hello, dearie." She looked up, and into the face of the one being she had never expected to see ever again.

"Rumplestiltskin? !" Belle blinked rapidly, and then rubbed her eyes, but he remained as solid as before. She reached out for him, and Rumple took her hand in his. It felt the same-smooth, yet with an underlying roughness to it, and the gold sheen to his skin was further proof that she wasn't dreaming. She beamed, and leapt from the couch, eager for a kiss-and he held his hands up.

"No, Belle." Belle was about to demand why, after all the years of being without him, he would deny her one simple kiss when she noticed something glinting on his left ring finger. Something that certainly hadn't been there before.

"You're married." Belle observed, her voice carefully neutral, and Gold nodded. Belle chuckled and sank onto the couch, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Gold sat next to her.

"After Regina told me that you had been killed by the clerics, I was devastated. I locked myself in my castle for years, refusing to see anyone. But, I finally started to accept that you were gone. I never, ever stopped missing you, but I realized I wouldn't be able to keep the world away from me for too long. Too many people wanting to make deals, and willing to do anything to achieve their goals. So, I began making deals again, and watching as the idiots I made deals with mucked them up." He gave Belle an affectionate smile. "If there's one thing you mortals are good at, it's mucking things up. But to continue, one day I made a deal with a girl in a red hood. In exchange for her parents' and grandmother's respect, I asked for a single kiss from her. She obliged, and after that, I found myself running into her more and more often as the years went by. At first, I told myself that it was simply because I knew she could keep her end of the deals I made with her, but I finally figured out that I was falling for her. Eventually, we became lovers."

Belle frowned in thought. "Red hood…girl…Red Riding Hood?" Gold nodded, and Belle smiled. "Does she make you happy?" Gold nodded again, and Belle grinned, and then kissed him on the cheek. "Then I am happy as well. Rumple, I will always care for you, but the last thing I want is to wreck anyone's happiness. I cannot and will not hate you for moving on, since you had every reason to believe I was dead. But I am extremely confused as to what exactly is going on. Where are we? This place isn't home. Who is Emma? Why is Regina so scared of her, and of you?"

Gold chuckled humorlessly. "That, my dear, is a very long story. Why don't we go get some food, and I'll try to fill you in on everything you've missed. You can even meet my wife, if you'd like." Belle nodded eagerly, and Gold sighed in relief. "Excellent. Come along."

Ruby was serving Emma when Gold walked in, accompanied by a woman that looked vaguely familiar. The woman, who looked as though she had missed more than her share of good meals, looked around the Diner as though she had never seen one before, and Gold gently steered her over to a table, motioning for Ruby. "One sec, Tomas." She set Emma's sandwich down and came over, sliding into the seat next to her husband, and gave the young woman a friendly smile. "Hi. I'm Ruby. What's your name, hon?"

Belle gave her a shy smile. "Belle." Ruby's reaction made her grin. She gawped at her, and then turned to…Tomas? 'That must be the name Rumplestiltskin chose for himself in this world', Belle thought.

"Tomas, is she *the* Belle?" Gold nodded, and Ruby's mouth got wider before she suddenly grinned. "I can't believe it!" Gold frowned, noting that the grin did not quite reach her eyes, which were sad and a bit scared. Belle noticed it too, but wisely stayed silent. "It's nice to meet you, Belle. I...I should be getting back to work. Feel free to order anything you like. I won't make you pay." She stood from the table and staggered off to the laundry room, her posture stiff. Belle sighed, and then stood.

"I'll go talk to her."

Ruby leaned against the dryer, trying not to cry. She knew that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help the fierce surge of jealousy that had welled up inside her when Tomas introduced his old love. Maybe it was the wolf coming out. "Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at Belle. "What?"

Belle walked over to her. "Ruby, I do not have any intention of trying to steal Rump…Tomas from you. I loved him once, but my time is done. I will not deny that I still care for him, but I am not going to break up what I can tell is a very happy marriage. I saw the way he looks at you." She smiled in remembrance. "He never looked at me like that. Oh, there was love and affection in his gaze, but when he looks at you, it's as if he's drowning in you. I loved him, just as you do now, and we both know that loving the monster can be hard. He rejected me, but accepted you, and while a part of me is jealous, I can accept that as well."

Ruby gave Belle a sad smile. "I'm a monster too, Belle. I'm a werewolf, and Rumplestiltskin knew it, and loved me in spite of it. He even made the red cloak that kept me human during the full moon, and when I would stay with him, his magic kept me human as long as I stayed in his Castle." She laughed. "I can't believe I'm telling you all this. Has anyone ever told you that you have a very calming and comforting presence?"

Belle giggled and leaned against the washing machine. "I've been told now and again." She sighed. "Everything's changed so much, and I'm not sure if I can adjust. I've been locked away from the world for so long."

Ruby felt a surge of affection for her, and she pulled Belle into a hug. "We'll help you. Won't we, Tomas?" She smiled at her husband, who had come into the room. Gold nodded.

"Of course. Belle, we'll keep you safe from Regina. There's a fight coming, and I think you could be a very good asset for our side. In the meantime, Ruby and I could use…."

"A caretaker?" Belle asked, laughing, and Gold nodded.

"Yes, that, and a babysitter for our daughters on occasion. You'd have free room and board, and I'd pay you well. Plus, Regina wouldn't be able to come near you. One word from me, and she won't ever bother you again. What do you say, Belle? Do we have a deal?"

Belle drew herself up, and grinned at him. "We do, Rumplestiltskin."

His gleeful laugh echoed through the Diner.


	5. Chapter 5 Reassuring Ruby

A Tangled Web

Chapter Five: Reassuring Ruby

After Belle had been shown to her room, Gold went looking for his wife. He found her in their bedroom, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Ruby love, is everything okay?"

Ruby sat up on her elbows, a peculiar expression on her face. "I don't know, is it?" Gold frowned and came over, sitting next to her, and she sighed. "I'm a bit scared, that's all. I mean, Belle…she's just as beautiful and wonderful as you've described. Plus, she hasn't had two children."

Gold stared at her in astonishment. "Are you jealous of her?" Ruby huffed, shaking her head. "Well, then what?"

"I…I'm scared that you'll start having feelings for her again and that…" Ruby looked away, tears forming in her eyes, and Gold placed his hand on her chin, gently forcing her to turn and look at him.

"Ruby, that is never going to happen. I did love Belle once, but that was and is the past. The only woman that will ever share my bed and heart is you, my jewel. But I have the feeling that mere words might not be enough, so I am going to prove to you beyond any doubt that you are the only woman I love."

He kissed her, a long and lingering kiss that made Ruby moan in desire and wrap her arms around his neck. Gold brushed her lips with his tongue in a silent request, and Ruby opened her mouth, allowing him access. He growled, sucking on her tongue as he pushed her onto her back before moving so he was lying on top of her. The kiss grew heated, and Ruby slipped her hands under his shirt and scratched down his back, causing him to buck hard against her. Ruby's scream of pleasure was somewhat muffled by their tangoing tongues, but it was enough to make Gold's cock harden even more. He reluctantly broke the kiss and gave Ruby a smile that made her entire body grow hot with desire. Gold licked his lips, and then kissed her throat, sucking hard on the smooth flesh, and Ruby cried out in ecstasy and moaned words of encouragement. Gold complied, nipping and biting on her neck hard enough to draw a fine ribbon of blood. He gazed at it in slight concern for a moment before licking it up, groaning in animalistic desire.

Ruby pushed him away and ripped off her shirt, then grabbed his head and practically shoved his face into her tits, growling one single command. "Suck on them." Gold eagerly obeyed, biting, licking, and sucking on each breast until Ruby was panting in desire. Her shorts were soaked through, and Gold ground his throbbing cock hard against her while he sucked on her tits, causing her cunt to throb almost painfully hard with each new thrust. "Tomas…please…" Gold tugged on her left nipple with his teeth before releasing her with a loud pop and placed his hands on her shorts-which suddenly vanished, along with her soaked panties. Gold blinked in surprise for a moment before beaming and vanishing his clothes as well. Ruby noticed briefly that the golden sheen now covered his chest, but she was distracted by the sight of his hard and throbbing cock. She tore her gaze away when she heard Gold's smooth voice.

"Well, I must say I am certainly thrilled to have that ability back. Now, since your sweet little cunt smells so delicious, I think…" He kissed her, and then made his way down, pushing her legs apart before licking her roughly. "Mmmm…Ruby, have I ever told you that you have a very…wild taste?" Ruby keened, and Gold chuckled before licking her at a more leisurely pace. "Mmm…my gorgeous wolf….I'm going to make you howl."

Ruby moaned, and Gold chuckled darkly before settling himself firmly between her legs and licking her smooth, wet cunt with the very tip of his tongue, going at what Ruby thought was an annoyingly slow pace. Then he slid his tongue inside her and licked her clit before placing his lips on it and sucking hard. Ruby yowled, and Gold giggled to himself, and then plunged three fingers deep inside her, and Ruby howled. Gold then set a relentless pace, plunging his tongue and fingers in and out of her as hard as he could, while she howled in mindless pleasure and dug bloody furrows into his back. Then Gold wrapped his lips around her clit and squeezed it with his fingers, and Ruby's howl of pleasure echoed through the house as she came hard, her back arching off the bed.

Gold lapped up her juices as quickly as he could, then moved up and kissed her so hard that he could taste her blood on his tongue. Ruby growled, and locked her legs around his waist, holding him firmly in place, and then bit his throat, speaking in a husky growl. "Tomas, if you do not fuck me right this minute, I will be very angry." Gold grinned at her.

"Well, when you put it like that, dearie, how can I refuse?"

Ruby was about to retort when he kissed her hungrily, then slammed his cock into her as hard as he could, effectively driving all hope of rational thought out of her head. She clung to him, biting and scratching every bit that she could reach, and he matched her ferocity, his long nails scoring bloody trails down her back and his teeth making marks on her breasts and chest.

Gold fucked his jewel harder than he ever had before, pulling out to the tip before slamming his cock back into her. The bed moved back and forth under their combined movements, slamming hard against the wall.

Ruby howled and screamed in pleasure as her husband took her to heaven and back, and when he finally took pity on her and let her come, she screamed so loudly that the bedroom windows rattled. Gold came seconds later, howling her name. She fell back onto the pillow, panting hard and covered in sweat. "Oh…my…" she panted, wonderfully satiated and utterly spent. Gold smiled, and then kissed her gently.

"Now, are you still afraid that I will stop loving you?"

Ruby shook her head. No, she was most definitely not afraid anymore. It was rather nice to be reassured.


	6. Chapter 6 Family Reunion

A Tangled Web

Chapter Six: Family Reunion

_**A/N: At long last, the drought is ending! We're getting a new episode Sunday! And it's going**_ _**to be awesome**_, _**since it is Rumple-centric! It's also going to be very sad, because we finally find out what became of Baelfire. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. **_

Ruby was sipping on her coffee when Belle came into the kitchen, looking much better than she had the day before. "Morning, Belle. How did you sleep?"

Belle grinned at her. "Better than I have in years. Although I did have a bit of trouble at first. I kept hearing this strange howling. Sounded almost like a wolf."

Ruby suddenly became very interested in the table cloth. "Oh, did you?" Belle laughed, and Ruby looked up at her, and then broke into a fit of giggles. "Well, I'm sorry if we kept you awake."

Belle sat down, still giggling. "Oh, I could have slept through anything in that bed. Rumple doesn't skimp when it comes to luxurious bedding, does he?"

"Well dearie, if you had spent six months sleeping on cold dirt, you'd want the best bed and linens money could buy. And since you spent twenty eight years in that bloody asylum, I'm sure you can sympathize." Gold limped into the kitchen, kissing Ruby on the cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee. Belle watched with interest.

"What's that stuff?"

Ruby pushed her cup towards her. "It's coffee. It helps people wake up in the mornings." Belle took a sip, and then made a face.

"Bitter! But not bad. Is there any way to make it a bit sweeter?"

Gold nodded. "Yes, you could add milk, or sugar. I prefer it strong and black. Bitter taste for a bitter imp, right?" He winked at the two women, and they exchanged looks of amused exasperation. Gold sat down, then took a long sip of the coffee before speaking. "We need to get Emma and some others over here today. My intuition tells me that the final battle is about to begin, and we need to figure out plans for defeating Regina."

Belle shuddered. "I know you said she couldn't touch me while I'm here, but what if I want to go other places? What's to stop her from grabbing me?"

Ruby squeezed her hand. "I'll keep an eye on you. Regina won't dare to mess with me. There are advantages to being married to Rumplestiltskin. Plus, anywhere she takes you I can track you. I've noticed my wolf senses coming back." She cocked her head and smiled. "Speaking of which, I do believe Emmalyn and Maggie are awake. Belle, you can come meet them." Belle grinned and followed Ruby into the bedroom. Sure enough, the twins were wide awake, their chubby little hands grasping the bars of the crib as they stared up at their momma and the other person.

Belle melted. "Oh, Ruby, they're so precious! Which one is which, and how old are they?"

Ruby lifted Emmalyn out of the crib. "This one is Emmalyn, and that cutie still in the crib is Maggie. Go ahead and pick her up, she won't break. They're almost four months old." Belle hesitantly picked up Maggie, holding her gingerly, and Ruby laughed. "Belle, trust me, these babies are very hardy. You don't need to hold her as if she's going to break. Just support her head and butt, and she'll do the rest. You'll do fine."

Belle did as Ruby said, and Maggie relaxed against her shoulder. "I did it! Now what?"

Ruby laughed. "That will all come in time. They're pretty easy to care for. Just keep one end empty and the other one full. But if you really need help, ask Tomas or me. But I doubt you'll have any problems, they both seem quite taken with you." She looked at Emmalyn, who was staring at Belle in curiosity. "What do you say, Lyn? Do you like Miss Belle?" Emmalyn smiled, and Ruby grinned at Belle. "See, she likes you."

"Yes, but she likes her Da better." Gold entered the room, and Emmalyn's grin grew wider. "Hello love." Emmalyn reached for him, and Gold took her from Ruby, holding her close and crooning to her. Ruby and Belle smiled as they watched him, this man and imp that caused terror in everyone's hearts except theirs, the man that controlled all of Storybrooke with an iron fist, the imp that caused destruction, chaos, and mayhem wherever he went, the feared Dark One, babble in baby talk and make silly faces at his daughter. "Such a wonderful lass, both of you."

Ruby giggled. "Tomas, did you come in here for a reason?"

"Me wanting to see my lovelies isn't a reason enough?" Ruby gave him a look, and he sighed. "OK, I called Emma and asked her to come over and to bring David, and also Henry if she can manage it. They should be arriving in about ten minutes."

Exactly ten minutes later, the seven of them were gathered in the Gold's living room. Gold took charge, addressing Emma. "Well, Sheriff, I suppose you're wondering why I asked you three to come here." Emma nodded, and Gold clucked his tongue. "Well, let me ask you something. How have you been sleeping?"

Emma frowned at him. "Fine, why?"

Gold gave her a look of skepticism. "Really? Those dark circles under your eyes would say otherwise. And David, you look as though you've lost some nights of sleep as well." He let his voice change. "Bad dweams?" Emma and David gaped at him, and Henry's eyes grew wide as saucers. Gold waved his head, giggling. "I'm right, aren't I?" He pointed at David and Emma, speaking in a sing song voice. "You haven't been sleeping!"

David sighed, leaning back against the couch. "You're right, I haven't had a good night's sleep in almost three weeks. I keep having the same dream. It's so vivid, and each night, more happens in it. But at least I'm not blacking out anymore. And…Kathryn served me with papers this morning. I just wish I knew what happened to her. She's changed so much."

Gold shook his head. "Those black outs weren't what you thought. They weren't blackouts, they were memories. Your true memories and they're coming back. I think within the next day or so, both you and Mary Margaret will remember who you truly are. Mary's true self is already coming back-I heard what she did to Jefferson. Of course, I could simply circumvent all the waiting and give you something that will make you remember."

David blinked at him, completely lost. "What are you talking about?" Gold grinned impishly and reached behind his chair, pulling out a long, thin object wrapped in cloth. He handed it over to David, who unwrapped it.

"A sword? What does that have to do with…" he stopped speaking, eyes wide and faraway as he stared into the bright blade. He was still as a statue, and Emma and Henry exchanged looks of alarm. Finally, Emma shook him.

"David! David, snap out of it! Gold, what is going on? ! David! Come on, wake up!"

Henry's eyes suddenly went wide in realization. "He's starting to remember! That's his sword, isn't it?" Gold nodded, and Henry punched the air. "YES!"

Emma shook David again. "David, snap out of it!"

"James." The voice was different, much surer than normal. Emma blinked.

"What?"

David turned to her, a strange expression on his face. "My name. It's James. Emma, you've grown up. I can't believe how lovely you are." He touched her cheek, and grinned. "You have her eyes."

Emma pulled away, a bit confused. "Whose eyes?" James smiled.

"Snow's. Your mother. You have her eyes. And her chin. Emma, I'm your father." Emma gawped at him in disbelief, and James nodded. Emma shook her head.

"No, you can't be. You're only a few years older than me! You couldn't be my father! That's just…"

"Not possible?" Gold asked, his voice laced with amusement. Emma nodded, and he grinned. "Oh, but didn't Jefferson tell you to believe in impossible things? You can keep denying it all you like, but a larger part of you is beginning to realize that everything Henry has been telling you for the past eight months is true. You're having the dream, after all. Aren't you?" Emma nodded, shocked, and Gold cackled. "So, what are you going to do, Emma? Keep insisting that what is obviously true is not? Or will you accept the truth? You had better make the decision soon, since the battle cannot be won without you."

Emma sat back against the couch, her mind reeling. After several moments, she looked over at Gold and nodded once, then turned to Henry. "I believe you." Henry grinned and hugged her. Emma looked over at James, and extended her arm. "Well, Dad, aren't you going to give your kid and grandkid a hug?"

James pulled them both into a tight embrace. Rumplestiltskin watched a grin of triumph on his face. Once Snow White received her trigger, than he could free her from the bogus charges against her, and the plans for the battle could go forward.

Of course, there was nothing wrong with a little magical push to insure his victory.


	7. Chapter 7 Conversations and Coffee

A Tangled Web

Chapter Seven: Conversation and Coffee

It was a week after the fateful meeting in the Golds' home, and Emma was finding the idea of having parents that were physically only a few years older than her a bit confusing. Three days after her father had revealed himself, Mary Margaret had come running into their apartment and thrown her arms around Emma, sobbing in joy and crushing the breath from Emma's lungs. Between the sobs, Emma made out the words "So big, my darling girl!" After several moments, Emma got Mary Margaret calmed down enough to reveal that she was actually Snow White. "It was like a part of my brain just woke up! I remember who I am, and who you are! Oh, this is wonderful! James! Does James remember?"

"I do, Snow." Snow spun around; beaming at the sight of her husband standing in the apartment door, then ran to him. James took her into his arms, kissing her with every ounce of passion he could muster up. Emma found herself staring at the kitchen counter, feeling distinctly uneasy. After ten minutes it became clear that they weren't coming up for air any time soon, so she decided to discretely slip away for some coffee in the Diner.

However, her luck was against her. When she reached the diner, the first thing she noticed was that it was locked up tight, the shades drawn. The next thing she noticed, or rather heard, was a loud scream of pleasure, followed by what sounded like a wolf's howl. Morbid curiosity got the best of her, and she inched closer, peeking into the diner through a gap in the shades-and immediately jumped back, knocking over a trash can. 'OK, that was the last thing I ever wanted to see.' She just hoped Ruby bleached the table after.

She turned and was heading back down the street when the sound of the Diner's door opening made her stop, and Gold's amused and rather breathless voice came from behind her. "Ahh, Sheriff. What a pleasant surprise." Emma cursed under her breath, and turned, trying not to grin. It was obvious that Gold had dressed in a hurry. His tie was draped over his shoulders, and his shirt was half way open and untucked. Emma blinked in surprise. His skin looked odd, almost reptilian, and had a gold sheen that seemed too colorful to be a tan. Gold caught her gaze and glared at her, and she glared right back, unfazed. "Well, would you care to have some coffee?"

"As long as I don't get the same table you and Ruby were using." Emma grinned at him, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, don't worry. Anyway, Ruby and I have wanted to talk to you for a few days now." Emma followed him into the Diner, grinning at a rather disheveled Ruby, who merely smirked at her. Gold chuckled. "Ruby love, pour us some coffee, will you? We've got business to discuss."

Emma stared at him, her voice serious. "Is this about the dream we've all been having? Because I had it last night and something changed. Right before Regina stabbed you, there was a gunshot. I couldn't see who fired the gun, though, and I woke up right after. But I also noticed that the dreamscape itself was familiar. It looked like the woods outside of town."

Gold frowned. "Did you see who got shot?" Emma shook her head, and he cursed. "Damn. Well, the only thing that will actually kill me is that infernal dagger, and it's in a safe place. Emma, you are going to have to start unlocking your power. It won't be easy, but I think you've got the potential to be quite powerful, and we're going to need that. See, since I've got my powers back, odds are good that Regina is going to get hers as well. Though one comfort is that even on my worst days I can whip her in magical ability. When the time comes, she will see the Dark One unleashed." He smiled maliciously, his hands curling into the tabletop. Emma gawped at him, completely lost.

"My…what? Power? What are you talking about?"

Gold laughed. "Your ability to tell if someone is lying, of course. What else would I be talking about? Now I know it hasn't been too reliable lately, but that's because you're not using it correctly. You're basing it all on how a person talks and acts around you, and that can easily be faked. You have to go deeper."

"How?"

Gold shrugged. "That I can't help you with, dearie. You have to discover these things for yourself. I can only do so much. I arranged for you to be brought here, after all." Emma's mouth dropped open even wider, and Gold smirked in triumph. "Oh yes. Who do you think gave Snow that book in the first place, and who do you think encouraged her to let Henry read it? I knew that it was only a matter of time before the lad figured out something wasn't right with this town, so I laid the pieces in front of him, and he put them together. I must say, you've got quite the clever boy there. Did you know I was also the one that arranged for Regina to adopt him?"

"What? !"

Gold cackled at the look of shock and disbelief on Emma's face. "Yep. You see, Emma, I have known for quite a long time just what was going to happen. I knew that in order for the curse to be broken, your son had to find you. In order for that to happen, he had to grow up in the town. So I figured letting him grow up with Regina would give him a chance to see how corrupt she was, which would lead to him wondering about Storybrooke, and therefore to finding you."

Emma shook her head in reluctant admiration. "You had everything all perfectly planned, didn't you?"

Gold took a sip of coffee before answering. "No, not really. I couldn't be sure that Henry wouldn't grow up to be like Regina. But luckily, he's more like his mother and maternal grandparents. Brave, smart, and very devious when he has to be. He reminds me of Baelfire, actually." He laughed at Emma's stunned face. "Oh, don't worry; I'm not Henry's father. I believe I would have remembered a night with you, Sheriff." He ducked the friendly swat Ruby aimed at him. "Sorry, love." Ruby rolled her eyes and resumed wiping the tables. Gold turned his attention back to Emma. "But whoever the father is, he's very close by. That much I do know." Emma blushed, and Gold giggled. "You look positively girly when you blush, Emma." He dodged the salt shaker she lobbed at him, catching it in one hand. "Sorry."

"You'd better be. I think this may be the strangest morning I've spent here, and I've spent some strange mornings. But now that you've talked, it's my turn. I've got some questions for you. First, why do you look like that?"

"You mean the gold skin and nails?" Emma nodded, and Gold sighed. "This is what I look like. Well, what Rumplestiltskin looks like. I don't know if you can hear it, but my voice is actually different. I'm doing my best to still speak in 'Gold's' accent, but the effort is quite frankly, becoming a bit pointless." He took a breath, and spoke in a higher pitched voice. "Much better. Now, what else do you want to ask me, dearie?"

"Umm….you said you were powerful, and Henry's told me that Rumplestiltskin was not to be trusted. How do I know you won't suddenly decide to betray us for your own gain?"

Ruby started forward, fury in her eyes, and Gold held up a hand. "It's alright, Red. Emma makes a point. I do have a reputation for being deceitful and devious. But you don't need to worry, Emma. I've never been in Regina's pocket, and I'm not about to start now. I may not like your parents much, since they're the ones that had me locked up, but they're infinitely better rulers than Regina could ever be. Which reminds me, I have a plan to unseat Regina once and for all."

"What is it?" Emma asked, and Rumplestiltskin grinned.

"Well, elections are coming up. For years, Regina hasn't had a single opponent for Mayor. But this year, things will be different. See, I propose to put up a candidate."

Ruby gaped at him. "Tomas, you're not going to run for mayor? !"

"Me, Red? Of course not." His grin grew wicked with glee.

"Mary Margaret is."


	8. Chapter 8 The World Cracks

A Tangled Web

Chapter Eight: The World Cracks

In later years, the citizens of Storybrooke, Maine would come to speak of what happened on April the twenty second in hushed voices. It all started very early in the morning, when Sheriff Emma Swan was awoken by a series of explosions on the edge of the forest that surrounded the town. Bright purple fireballs rocketed upwards, lighting up the night sky. Emma threw her hands in front of her face to avoid being blinded, and that was when the entire building shook violently. Emma screamed, grabbing onto her dresser, and the floor suddenly rolled beneath her feet. Emma screamed again, and that was when the lights went out.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret came stumbling into the room, her voice frantic with worry. "Emma, where are you? !" Emma inched her way over to the frightened woman, grabbing her hands, and Mary Margaret clung to her, sobbing in relief. "Oh thank gods you're okay!"

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here! Follow me." Emma slowly began to lead Mary Margaret out of the apartment, both women trying to stay as upright as possible. They managed to reach the street, and watched in horrified fascination as the houses and buildings swayed back and forth. Emma planted her feet, doing her best to keep her balance, and then heard a sound that made her blood run cold. A soft, cracking sound. Even as she listened, the sound grew louder. Mary Margaret screamed, pointing down the street, and Emma saw the chasm heading for them. "RUN!"

They ran, not daring to look back, Emma trying her best to ignore the sound of the world cracking in pieces. She wanted to pinch herself, but a part of her knew that this was no nightmare. This was happening.

"Emma! Mary Margaret!" A voice to her right made Emma turn, and she gaped in shock at Ruby. The waitress was wearing what looked like a Halloween costume-a huntress' outfit complete with red cape.

"Ruby, what is going on?"

Ruby glared at her. "I'll explain later, right now you have to follow me! I can take you to safety." Emma gave her a skeptical look, and Ruby growled in exasperation. "Emma, COME ON!" Emma looked over at Mary Margaret, who nodded. Ruby sighed in relief, then turned and ran down the alley, the two women following. Ruby led them through the forest, stopping when she reached a lighting struck tree. Emma started forward, and a force seemed to fling her back onto the ground. Ruby helped her up, and then spoke to the air. "Tomas, I've got Mary Margaret and Emma. Open up." Emma was about to ask her if she'd lost her mind when she noticed a door hovering in the air.

"Whuh…?"

Mary Margaret was equally stunned, so Ruby grabbed them both and wrenched open the door. "Come on in!"

Emma stumbled inside, looking around in shocked recognition. "This is Gold's cabin!"

"Very good, dearie." Gold stepped into the room, an impish grin on his face, and Emma gaped at him. Gone was the neat suit and tie, to be replaced by leather pants and an open dark purple silk shirt. His normal leather shoes were also gone, replaced by calf length leather boots. But what Emma noticed most was that his limp was gone.

"Gold…you look…different."

He cackled, waving his finger at her. "Oh no, dearie. I look how I'm supposed to look. Gold is no longer here. His time is finally over. I am Rumplestiltskin."

Emma was about to say something when she heard the most wonderful thing she had heard all night. Henry's voice. "Emma!" She spun around, sobbing in relief as he came dashing down the hall and into her arms. Emma clung to him.

"Henry, thank God you're okay!"

Mary Margaret turned her attention to Rumplestiltskin. "Where's my husband?"

Rumple stared at her, no mockery in his eyes. "In the other room, with Belle and my daughters. He's fine, except for a small cut on his hand." Mary Margaret beamed, and then ran down the hall.

James was rocking Emmalyn when a sound made him look up. "Snow!" She ran to him, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "Thank the gods you're safe! Where's Emma?"

"Talking with Rumplestiltskin."

Emma sank back onto the couch, her mouth agape. "Say that again."

Rumple sighed, running his hand across his face in an effort to calm himself. "The Curse is weakening. This world is falling apart. I saw what was happening, grabbed my family, and transported them here. Then I placed a spell on the cabin so it could only be found by people I wanted to find it. After that, I sent Red into town to grab as many people as she could before disaster struck. Regina no doubt is holed up someplace safe as well, plotting her revenge."

"Why is the Curse breaking? I thought I was the only one that could stop it."

"You are. But stopping it and weakening it are two entirely different things. To stop it, you have to stop the Caster, and to do that-she cannot wield any power. Here or in the other realm."

Emma nodded. "Right, and so your solution is..."

"As I said, it's to put Mary Margaret, sorry, Snow White-up as candidate for Mayor. She's the rightful ruler of our realm, and she should be the rightful leader of this one. After all, I've managed one election, why not two? Of course, I won't have to set any fires for this one to work. Snow will do it all herself."

"But not two months ago everyone shunned her for her affair with Dad!" Emma slapped her hand to her mouth, and Rumple's grin grew wider. Emma sighed. "OK, so I believe. That doesn't mean I think it's a good idea, or even a workable one. Regina's got a lot of clout."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "True, dearie, but I've got more, and I intend to use it." He suddenly smiled, reminding Emma of a shark. "And I will do everything in my power to keep my family safe. I lost one, I'm not losing another. I will protect them above all else, even if it means my death."

Emma felt herself shiver as she looked into his black eyes. There was no lie there, only cold truth, and a power that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"What do you need from me?"


	9. Chapter 9 Gathering the Army

A Tangled Web

Chapter Nine: Gathering the Army

The earthquake had finally stopped. Emma and the others emerged from the cabin, looking around in trepidation. The damage was not as bad as expected, with only a few trees uprooted. The cabin itself was intact, not a single window broken or a nail out of place.

Emma and the others squinted in the bright sunlight, looking around. Everything appeared to be normal, apart from a few trees that had been uprooted by the aftershocks. "We should head back to town, see if anyone needs help."

Rumplestiltskin grinned at her. "By all means, dearie. You go do your little Sheriff duties, and I'll just stay here, safe from the prying eyes of our loverly Queen. She's not going to be too happy that the Curse is almost broken, and I dread to think of what she'd do if she saw you. Why, it gives me the shivers!" He mock-shuddered, cackling, and Red rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head.

"Rumple, shut up. Emma, if you need, I can go with you. I'm pretty good at being silent when I have to be, and my wolf skills could come in handy for finding people."

Rumple glared at her. "And if Regina finds you, what then? She'll make a fur coat out of you, love. Not to mention that you've got cu…children to look after."

"Belle can watch the twins while I'm gone. I've been in dangerous situations before, Rumplestiltskin. I'm an Alpha werewolf, I can handle myself."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "Not this dangerous, Red. Werewolf or no, you are still my wife, and the last thing I want is for Regina to have any opportunity to hurt you, which she will take. Think about it. She knows how much I love you, and how devastated I would be if something were to happen." He stroked her face, speaking in a soft and serious tone. "Please, stay here."

Red sighed, and then kissed him. "Rumple…I can't. Emma's going to need help, and I'm the most capable one."

"What about the prince and princess? They're not exactly helpless!" Rumple protested, looking over at James and Snow. "Why not make it a loverly family vacation? Go off, find the survivors, thwart the evil queen, and all that rigmarole. Hell, you can take the little prince with you! Just so long as my Red stays. Here."

James sighed, seeing the determination on Red's face. "Rumplestiltskin, you married a woman who is even more stubborn than you. She's not going to give in, so you might as well let her go. I'll watch over her, I've done it before."

Rumple was about to protest again when Henry spoke up. "Why not just hide her from Regina? Aren't you supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived?"

Red laughed, looking over at her rather contrite husband. "He's right, you know. Leave it to a child to come up with the simplest solution. Cloak us, Rumple."

"Very well. Emma, this is going to feel a bit…odd." He waved his hand, speaking in a strange language, and Emma felt as if something cold and wet was being poured over her. She shivered, and then blinked. The world looked hazy, as if she was standing in her own personal fog. She blinked again, and her vision cleared. Rumple grinned at her. "There. Now, this will only last a few hours, so you two had better be quick, and silent. Regina won't be able to see you, but she can still hear you. Now go, before I change my mind and lock Red in the cabin!" He watched the two women run off, and then sighed deeply. "If they don't come back in three hours, I am going after them. And if I find Regina, so much the better."

Red and Emma made their way carefully through the wrecked streets, Red's ears straining to pick up any sounds. After a while, she nudged Emma in the ribs, pointing towards the school, which was mostly intact. Emma nodded, and they ran over, picking their way through the rubble. The doors had fallen off, and the front walls had crumbled, but the interior looked safe enough. "You hear something, Ruby?"

Red considered correcting Emma for a brief moment. "Yeah. Breathing. It's coming from the left. Three people, maybe more. Come on." They entered the building, Red's senses strained. "This way." She led Emma down the hall, stopping in front of what used to be a classroom, calling out quietly. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The relieved voice of Sister Astrid answered her. "Yes! I'm here! Who's there?"

"Re…Ruby and Emma, Sister. Who else is with you?"

Astrid coughed. "Uhh…Mr. Booth, Leroy, Archie… and Ava and Nicholas."

Emma spoke up. "Is anyone hurt?" Astrid relayed the question, then replied.

"No, but Mr. Booth's leg is giving him trouble. He might need help walking out. Ruby, where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you. Have I gone blind? !"

Emma sighed. "It's a very long story, Sister. We're here, trust me." She came forward, taking Astrid's hand in hers. "You can feel me, right?" Astrid nodded, eyes wide. "Good." Emma turned to August, and he stared right back at her. "You can see me, can't you?" August smirked, nodding.

"Yes. He does good work. Now, I assume you came to rescue us?" Emma rolled her eyes and nodded, and August grinned. "Wonderful. Could you perhaps get on with it?" Emma bit back a caustic reply and helped him stand, supporting his weight. Red helped the others stand, then turned to Emma. "Take them out the back. I'll catch up with you in a bit." Emma gave her a look, and Red sighed. "I have to make sure Granny's OK."

"You realize your husband is most likely going to be rather irked?" Red nodded, and Emma heaved a sigh. "Fine. Guys, follow me, and keep quiet!"

Rumplestiltskin was wearing a hole in the ground from pacing back and forth. Belle and Snow watched, concerned. Belle opened her mouth. "Rumple..." she fell silent when he turned and glared at her, never stopping his relentless pacing. Snow sighed, then looked towards the horizon and grinned in relief. She nudged Belle, pointing, and Belle sighed. "They're back."

Rumple stopped, then spun on his heel, relief on his face. But the smile slowly faded as he realized that someone was missing from the party. "Sheriff? Where. Is. Red?" If the Queen had captured her…

Emma sighed. "She went to go check on her Granny. She said she'd be back soon." Rumple growled in frustration.

"Damn it! Fine. Get everyone inside, there's another storm coming."

Emma looked at him. "What about you?"

"I'm not going anywhere until my Red is back safely. I'll keep vigil, Sheriff. Get inside." Emma nodded before leading everyone into the cabin. Rumple stared into the dense forest, trying to catch a glimpse of movement. It seemed as though hours had passed when he finally caught sight of two people running towards him. "Red!" As they neared, Rumplestiltskin noticed that something was wrong. Red seemed to be limping, and her face was pale. Her Granny was holding her up as best as she could, and somehow the two of them managed to make it all the way without falling. Rumple ran forward, taking Red from her Granny and motioning the older woman inside. "Red…baby…look at me. What happened?" He felt something wet on his hands, and looked down, eyes going wide in horror at the gash in her side. "Oh gods…Red…."

Red smiled weakly. "Rumple, I'm fine. I was climbing through the window of the Inn and I got stuck for a moment. It's not as bad as it looks, trust me. But it still hurts like a bitch." Rumple frowned, and Red looked into his eyes. "I swear, I'm fine. Nothing that a good bandage won't take care of." She kissed him, then whispered in his ear. "Or the skilled hands of my Imp."

Rumple giggled. "All good things come to those who wait, my wild one. We've got a bit of strategizing to…" his eyes went wide when he felt Red's hands on his crotch, slowly caressing him through the tight leather. Red looked at him, an innocent smile on her face.

"You were saying?"

Rumple moaned, then kissed her before teleporting them both to his bedroom.

Strategizing could wait.


	10. Chapter 10 After the End

A Tangled Web

Chapter Ten: After the End

_**A/N: Writer's Block has been killing me on this, so this will be an extremely short chapter to wrap this story up. Oh, and the finale was awesome. **_

The battle for Storybrooke was long and bloody, with Regina throwing everything in her magical arsenal at Rumplestiltskin and the others. But what Regina had failed to realize was that she was up against an enemy that not only knew magic better than she ever could, but who was also fighting to protect the people he loved. Rumple was determined to keep his Red and their children safe from the Evil Queen, and he unleashed every bit of his power to do so. The same could be said for Snow and Charming, in that while they did not have any magical abilities, they were fighting for their daughter and grandson. The others were fighting for themselves, their lives, and the place they had come to consider home.

There were casualties, as often happens in war. Archie was killed protecting Ava from an ogre, and in turn Red tore out the ogre's throat. Dr. Whale showed that he wasn't a coward by jumping in front of a spell Regina cast towards Snow, and became a stone statue.

Red was stabbed while in her wolf form, but luckily the wound was not deep, and she was able to tear her attacker to ribbons before charging headfirst into a three way fight between Regina, Charming, and an ogre. She and Charming made short work of the ogre then Red jumped at Regina, pinning her to the ground. She was about to rip out her throat when she heard a soft voice say "Stop."

Red looked up at Rumplestiltskin, who had a bloodstained sword in his hand. "Red, stop. Enough blood has been shed. We've won, Regina. The ogres and hags are either dead or fled, and your black soldiers have been decimated by Snow and Charming's forces. The Curse is broken, and you no longer have power. Surrender, and I'll send you someplace where no one will ever find you. Refuse, and I will show you exactly what I am capable of. Red, let her up." Red stepped aside, growling softly, and Regina stood, glaring in hatred at Rumple.

"I don't surrender, especially to an Imp. However, I will give you a chance to say goodbye to your precious Red. This will be the last time you ever see her." She grinned in triumph and pulled a dagger out of thin air, and Rumple went pale. "Recognize it, Rumple? I found it lying in the woods. You really should be more careful. Now, say farewell to your love. She's about to become a widow." Regina threw the dagger, and Rumple shut his eyes, ready for the fatal blow.

It never came. Regina screamed in anger, and Rumple opened his eyes. Belle stood before him, the dagger buried in her ribs. She swayed, and he caught her as she fell, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Belle." She coughed and smiled weakly at him.

"Don't…get all sappy, Rumple. That's not you." She looked over at Red, who had changed back to her human form and was staring at her, sobbing quietly. "Look after him, Red. He needs you. I…tried to change him, but I was wrong. He…shouldn't…change." Belle gave a final sigh and fell limp in Rumple's arms.

Rumplestiltskin softly kissed Belle's forehead, then looked up at Regina, his eyes black with rage. "Regina, remember what I said about showing you mercy? That's over." He raised his hand, and Regina clutched her throat, gasping harshly as she tried to breathe. Rumple squeezed his hand into a fist, blood dripping from his nails, and Regina screamed and clawed at her bloody throat. Rumple squeezed harder, and blood began to leak out of Regina's eyes and mouth. At first it was a slow trickle, but then it became a steady stream.

Emma and Snow watched, disgust and triumph warring on their faces. Emma tried to shield Henry, but he brushed her hand away and watched, his face blank.

After what felt like a lifetime, Rumple unclenched his fists, and Regina toppled forward, dead as a doornail. Rumple sighed. "It's over. Now all that's left is to bury the dead and tend to the living."

Red came over to him, and he pulled her close. It would take time to untangle the web Regina had weaved, but in time, the happy endings would come.

**THE END. **

_**A/N Two: Yes, I killed Belle. No, I'm not sorry. *Evil Smile* **_


End file.
